Santa's Little Helper
This is about the character. For the quest, see Santa's Little Helper (quest). | image = File:Santa's Little Helper Menu.png | imagewidth = 120 | caption = The Simpson's faithful pet dog. | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Santa's Little Helper | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 7 | Row 3 title = Cost | Row 3 info = 1500 (Christmas 2012 Event) 150 (After Event) FREE (A Simpsons Christmas Special 2018 Event) | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 7 | Row 5 title = Quest | Row 5 info = Santa's Little Helper (quest) (during Christmas 2012 Event) | Row 6 title = Premium character? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Limited Time? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Character Collection | Row 8 info = Animals and Pets | Row 9 title = Voiced By | Row 9 info = Dan Castellaneta }} 's unlock message.}} is the faithful dog of the Simpson family. He is an exclusive Christmas Event character. The fourth character of the Christmas Event to not have any jobs, can only be interacted with by tap. Upon tapping him, he will begin to chase his tail, then beg and bark at the player. He is a premium character, costing 150 donuts, and is one of the most expensive premium characters. During the Black Friday 2015 Promotion, players could purchase him with the guarantee that 75 donuts would get refunded (rebated). The Winter 2015 Event update, made him a playable character with a full roster of jobs. He was offered with a rebate of 75 Donuts on November 25, 2016, during Day 1 of the Black Friday 2016 Promotion. He was offered for free to players that didn't have him and given a visual task on December 17, 2018, during Act 2 of A Simpsons Christmas Special 2018 Event. About , (born March 12) also known as No. 8 or His Majesty, King Suds McDuff of Sixpakistan, is the Simpson Family's dog. Jobs Trivia * was initially a character without any jobs, and had only a simple animation. He was given jobs with the launch of the Winter 2015 Event. * is one of ten animals to have a job, the others being Mr. Teeny, Stampy, Plopper, Jub-Jub, Furious D, Mutant Rabbit, Space Coyote, Osaka Seafood Concern Squid, and Vicious Monkeys. ** He and Jub-Jub are the only playable characters in the category Animals and Pets. * Santa's Little Helper and Number 1 were the only two characters that didn't have animations in their jobs. ** He was given 8-hour and 12-hour animated jobs on December 17, 2018, during A Simpsons Christmas Special 2018 Event. Gallery File:Santa's Little Helper Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Santa's Little Helper Old Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork before the Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event. File:Santa's Little Helper Old Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen before the Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event. File:Santa's Little Helper New Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen after the Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event. File:Helperart.png File:imagesCAGS5JLB.jpg|Santa's Little Helper in the show File:Unbenannt3.png File:Santa's Little Helper Greyhound Games.jpg| Playing Greyhound Games. File:Santa's Little Helper Leading the Greyhound Sleigh.jpg| Leading the Greyhound Sleigh. File:Dave Shutton Capturing the Moment Again (1).jpg| in Dave Shutton's job "Capturing the Moment Again" (1). File:Dave Shutton Capturing the Moment Again (2).jpg| in Dave Shutton's job "Capturing the Moment Again" (2). Category:Characters Category:Animals and Pets Category:Ex Non Premium Characters Category:Premium Characters Category:Premium Items Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Christmas 2012 Event Category:Black Friday 2015 Promotion Category:Black Friday 2016 Promotion Category:A Simpsons Christmas Special 2018 Event Category:Level 7